the school days
by lucykawai
Summary: después de vencer a HIM momoko, kaoru y miyako siguen salvando el dia de los mismos villanos que no se rinden, pero ahora las chicas deberán enfrentar a tres enemigos que no esperaban volver a ver son nada mas y nada menos que los RRB en el peor lugar posible...la escuela XD ¿que pasara? ¿encontraran nuevos sentimientos o solo mas odio? en estos dias de escuela entra y lee
1. Chapter 1

**yo: HOLIIIIIS ^^ COMO ESTAN! YO MUY BIEN Y SUPER CONTENTA POR QUE ES MI PRIMER FIC YEY**

**froze: eres rara ¬¬**

**tara: pos a mi me cae bien ^^**

**froze: tara...a ti te cae bien todo ¬¬**

***empiesan a pelear***

**yo: *mirando como estupida XD***

**yo: URUSAI YA PAREN LAS DOS! que me aburro muy bien como decia antes soy nuevita y este es mi primer fic y se me ocurrio hacerlo con las asombrosas PPG Y LOS RRBZ**

**rrb y ppgz: ya podemos salir?**

**yo: sip... bueno como decia espero que sean amables si no boomer y brick sufriran *mirada y sonrisa perversas***

**boomer y brick: es tu primer dia aqui y ya nos quieres torturar**

**yo: si ^^**

**butch: a mi me parece bien**

**brick: claro tu lo dices por que no te van a apuntar con una basuca **

**butch: exacto :)**

**yo: y quien dijo que tu no te salvas butch ;)**

**butch: eh?**

**yo: si no comentan pondre a butch en un tanque de desechos toxicos WUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**

**rrbz: ._.U**

**miyako: disfruten ^^U**

notas de la autora

este fic puede que contenga: muchos...muchos...MUCHOOOOOS INSULTOS

LAS PPGZ NO ME PERTENECEN le pertenecen a su creador

*pensamiento de los personajes*

+acciones cosas repentinas como BOOOM!+

/cambio de escena/

-comunicasion de los personajes-

(tonterias que pongo XD)

CAPITULO 1

ELLOS VUELVEN

Era un dia normal en saltadilla (claro si a normal te refieres a infestado de monstruos que hacen de la vida de las personas imposible ¬¬) los adultos "felices" (XD) de la vida caminan tranquilas hacia su trabajo y los niños despiertan para ir a su "amada" escuela

-hey chicas esperenme!- grito una chica de piel blanquita medio bronceada ( no se mucho sobre tonos de piel XD) de cabello naranja largo atado por un gran moño rosa y unos ojos de un extraño color rosa

-pues date prisa momo- decia una de sus amigas de piel quemadita, cabello azebache y ojos verdes

-lo hubiera echo si alguien que se quedo a dormir en mi casa hubiera puesto los relojes a horario- le reprochaba momoko a kaouru

-es que me daba flojera... -se escusa esta- ademas estaba miyako por que no lo hiso ella?-

-chicas chicas ya no dicutan ^^u- decia una chica de piel blanquita como la nieve de cabello rubio atado por dos colitas y de ojos color celestes tratando de calmar a sus amigas -ademas ya llegamos a la escuela sii! ^^

-tan rapido?!- decia momoko si creerse las palabras de su amiga -GENIAL! ^u^

-por que tan emocionadas ustedes dos?- preguntaba kaoru

-POR QUE VAN A VENIR A NUESTRO SALON TRES NUEVOS CHICOS!- gritaron las dos a todo pulmon con corazones en los ojos

-O_o okeyy ya entendi gracias por dejarme sorda

/en el salon/

-buenos dias chicos o como todas sabran tenemos tres nuevos estudiantes- anuncio la señorita Keane

- SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!- gritaron todas las chicas presentes en el salon claro ecepto kaoru

-que bien que a todos les alegre la noticia bueno aqui los tienen denle la bienvenida a butch,boomer y brick ^^

-O.O*no*- penso momoko

-O.O*puede*- penso miyako

-O.O*ser*-penso kaoru

- *SON LOS RRBZ*- pensaron las tres

-muy bien niños boomer tu puedes sentarte al lado de miyako por fabor miyako podrias levantar tu mano-

-si profesora-la mencionada levanta la mano

-emm tu brick sientate al lado de princesa-

-SIIIIII YA VIERON CHICAS LOS MEJORES SON SIEMPRE PARA PRINCESA- gritaba triunfante

-no mejor con momoko por fabor levanta la mano

-QUE?!- grito princesa y casi todo el grupo femenino del salon se echo a reir

- sigh maldicion AQUI- levanta la mano

-bien y tu butch te vas a sentar con...-

-por favor universo si de veras me quieres que no se siente con migo te lo suplico- rogaba kaoru

-mmm con kaoru por fabor levanta la mano

- DATE POR MUERTO UNIVERSO!-grito a todo pulmon sin darse cuenta- O_O

-O.O- la miraba todo el salon XD

- q-q-quiero decir aqui!-levanta la mano

+los chicos se van y se sientan en sus respectivos lugares+

-okeeey? empesemos con un poco de aritmetica...

/con los azules/

+boomer se sento y miro de reojo a miyako pero ella lo nota+

-sucede algo?- pregunta esta queriendo saber por que la mira tanto

- AH!? no no...es solo que me recuerdas a alguien *se parece demasiado a bubbles*

- oh! encerio? *oh no talves se dio cuenta*-penso esta algo preocupada

- si pero debe ser mi imaginacion ¿saves? ella era una buena amiga...bueno no tanto peleabamos muy seguido pero hace ya mucho que no la veo y pues la extraño- dijo este algo desilucionado

-oh ya veo *el cree que eramos amigos?*-penso esta con un leve sonrojo

/con los rojos/

-oye tienes un lapiz? el mio se rompio

-claro aqui tienes brick- dijo amable

-gra...ESPERA como sabes mi nombre?!

-pues lo dijo la profesora- dijo esta con un dedo en la mejilla sacando la lengua

-aah cierto jaja bueno tu te llamas momoko cierto?

-cierto ^^

- que raro eres muy parecida a alguien que conosco

-a a si?*oh oh* quien?

-una amiga mia seran gemelas?

- no lo creo yo soy unica- poniendose en pose de superioridad

-jaja claro lo que tu digas

/con los verdes/

-oye preciosa-en tono seductor

-vete a la mierda

- con esa boquita hablas preciosa

- escucha!- se para de su pupitre (o como culo se llamen XD) -vuelve a decirme a si pendejo y te juro que te voy a mandar de un golpe a tu fucking tumba entedido-lo amenaza con un puño en alto mientras que con el otro lo tenia del cuello

- señorita matsubara señor him como los vuelva a escuchar pelear seran castigados entendido

-si profesora- dicen los dos al unisolo

-sigh como sea me da igual- se tira en su pupitre

- *por que aviendo tantos, me tenian que sentar con el reir de los pelotudos?*- penso kaoru

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

- SIIIII hora del almuerzo- grito momoko

- te gusta mucho esta hora verdad?

- que si me gusta ME ENCANTA!-lo agarra y lo samarrea

- si a mi tambien pero mi "mama" no nos emm da nada para traer a la escuela

-oh si ese es el caso entonces toma ^^-le da una porcion de torta de fresa

-gracias momo

-de nada ^^ brick

/fuera del salon/

-donde esta el?- sepreguntaba butch

-no lo se- le responde boomer

-ya llegue chicos- con la cara llena de crema rosa

-oye que te paso en la cara?- preguntaba el mas inocente de los tres viendo como tenia la cara

-oh esto nada solo que momoko me dio un pedaso de pastel ^^

- ¬¬... osea que tu comiendo pastel y nosotros muriendonos de hambre esperandote...sigh como sea vamos a la cafeteria

-aun asi hay algo que me cae mal de momoko-poniendose serio

-asi que?-pregunta butch

-pues se parece mucho a la rosadita

- hablas de blossom si a mi tambien me paso con miyako- dijo boomer recordando lo ocurrido hace unos minutos

-si ami tambien me paso con esa cabrona de kaoru

-si es la primera chica que te amenaza XD JAJA- boomer se empiza a reir a carcajadas

- ¬¬ jaja que "gracioso"

-ya parenle los dos hablo en serio hay que vigilarlas muy de serca

CONTINUARA

**yo: y que les parecio para ser mi primer fic no estubo mal verdad**

**butch: si estubo peor**

**yo: URUSAI BAKA O DE LO CONTRARIO TE ARE CAER EN UN TANQUE DE DESECHOS TOXICOS!**

**froze y tara: comente **


	2. Chapter 2

**yo: HOLIIIIIIIIIIIIISS! COMO ESTAN GENTE PRECIOSA! AQUI LUCYKAWAI CON EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO DE ESTA FANTASTICA HISTORIA YEY (ME ESTOY VOLVIENDO CAT XD)**

**froze: por que torturas a los lectores con tus tontas historias? ¬¬**

**yo: URUSAI! Q^Q POR QUE ERES TAN MALA AMIGA?!**

**froze: amigas?! O.o!?**

**yo: COMO SEA DISFRUTEN DEL CAPITULO! ^u^ *ignorando por completo a froze***

**froze: sigh para que me molesto ¬¬**

notas de la autora

este fic puede que contenga: muchos...muchos...MUCHOOOOOS INSULTOS

LAS PPGZ NO ME PERTENECEN le pertenecen a su creador

*pensamiento de los personajes*

+acciones cosas repentinas como BOOOM!+

/cambio de escena/

-comunicasion de los personajes-

(tonterias que pongo XD)

CAPITULO 2

(no se me ocurrio ningun titulo XD)

mientras tanto

-chicas tenemos que hablar- dijo momoko haciendo que kaoru y miyako le prestaran atencion

-lo sabemos momoko- dijeron al unisolo

- hay algo que me preocupa de la precensia de esos tres que vinieron a hacer aqui?

-si eso tambien me preocupa talves estan aqui por que saben que somos las ppg- dijo preocupada miyako

-chicas antes de hacer concluciones estupidas deberiamos vigilarlos no creen?- dijo kaoru recibiendo dos miradas de WTF de sus amigas

-a ya se lo que sucede aqui tu no quieres vigilarlos kaoru tu quieres pasar tiempo a solas con butch ;) - dijo momoko haciendo que kaoru quedara con cara de THE FUCK?!

-a si kaoru o no te acuerdas?- dijo miyako apoyando el comentario de su amiga

FLASH BACK

-PREPARENCE PARA PELEAR!- grito brick a todo pulmon

-que facil-dijo blossom

-EH?!- dijeron los rrb

-sabemos sus debilidades-dijo bubbles

-si son pan comido- dijo buttercup

+y las tres les lansaron tres besos a los rrb y desaparecieron+

-ya buttercup ya paso- dijo blossom ya que su amiga aun seguia en pose

- oh IACK QUE ASCO!- grito buttercup asqueada de lo que hiso

FIN DE FLASH BACK

- si jaja XD TU FUISTE LA UNICA QUE SE QUEDO EN POSE JAJA XD- dijieron las dos chicas matandose de la risa tiradas en el suelo mientras que al lado suyo avia una kaoru muy roja pero de rabia y odio

+POW+

kaoru les dio un golpe en la cabeza a sus dos amigas- NO SEAN IDIOTAS!-grito esta a todo pulmon- HABLO ENCERIO NO ES MOMENTO DE TONTERIAS!...sigh...si ellos no saben que somos la ppg hay que ser muy cautelosas y estoy diciendo que hay que vigilarlos para saber sus planes y...-

+bip bip bip+ (son los cinturones lo siento falta de presupuesto XD) se miraron entre las tres y se fueron a un lugar de la escuela donde nadie las viera y se transformaron

- BLOSSOM

-BUBBLES

-BUTTERCUP

-LAS CHICAS SUPERPODEROSAS Z!

-eh? que sucede profesor- dijo mientras miraba la pantalla de la ebilla de su cinturon-chicas son los rrb estan en- fue interrumpido- nuestra escuela ya lo sabemos-okey si ya lo saben detengalos

-si-dijeron las tres al unisolo -donde estaran-se cuestiono la de rosa - yo respondo a tu pregunta- dijo la de verde señalando a donde se encontraban los rrb que estaban amenazando a un niño-HAY NO HAY QUE HACER ALGO-grito deseperada bubbles -vamos chicas no hay tiempo que perder-grito blossom y las tres salieron volando hacia la cancha donde se hallavan los rrb

/en la cancha/

brick estaba apunto de golpear a un niño cuando sintio que una mano lo detubo por completo-que?-se dio la vuelta y quedo cara a cara con blossom y se sonrojo un poco al notar la sercania que tenian- qu-qu-QUE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO ROSADITA?!

-mi trabajo no es obvio ¬¬ y NO ME DIGAS ROSADITA!- le da un puñetazo en el estomago-AH! CARAJO!-grito brick, este le intenta devolver el golpe pero ella lo esquiva y lo enrieda con su yo-yo

/mientras tanto con el niño/

-ven yo te ayudo- dijo bubbles haciendo que el niño la siguiera pero -en tus sueño azulita- dijo bommer apareciendo en la escena y dandole un golpe a bubbles el cual ella no logra esquivar -NO DEJARE QUE LO LASTIMES BOMMER!- sale volando con el niño en brazos

CONTINUARA

**yo: well asta aqui si lo se muy corto pero era lo que se me ocurrio asta ahora y les voy a preguntar si quieren que haga algun fanfic yaoi ;) bueno asta el proximo capitulo bye**


End file.
